Guardians Play Truth Or Dare Remake (not rewrite)
by LanternLover23
Summary: The only thing the same is the concept. What happens when some psycho summons the guardians into a halloween based dimension to play Truth Or Dare? Only time will tell! PM me truths and dares and don't forget to review!


**NOT the same documents as before, I am completely remaking my old, "Guardians play Truth or Dare" story. I repeat, NOT THE SAME DOCUMENTS.**

 **Now that THAT's out of the way...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG. Or do I? Dun dun dun.. but seriously, I don't.**

 **And ONLY, I mean ONLY send me dares/truths over PM. REVIEW DARES/TRUTHS WILL NOT BE USED.**

* * *

The guardian's were all going about their business. Bunny was painting eggs, Jack was flying over burgess (spreading the last snow before Easter), North was making ice sculptures (and yet still eating half eaten cookies from his elves), Tooth was sending orders to her tooth fairies, and Sandy wasn't doing much since it wasn't time to spread his dream sand yet.

Their day, however, was interrupted when all disappeared in a flash of orange light.

They all reappeared, in a room with black walls with Jack O Lantern print on them (in orange), large windows on three sides of the room, couches and other comfortable bean bags (the ones you sit in) were spread out all over the room. There were six built in lights on the ceiling, even though the light from the windows provided enough light.

Jack walked over to one of the windows (which were very large) and his mouth fell open. "We're not in Kansas anymore."

Bunny snorted. "We weren't in Kansas to begin-" he never said 'with', because his eyes widened at the world on the other side of the window. The sun was blood red but still gave off white rays, the clouds were black and the sky was still blue but had a orangish tint.

The buildings were oddly shaped and different humanoids, hybrids and monsters walked down the sidewalks. Some houses were shaped like pumpkins, a ghosts floated around. The cars were pointed and slim and colors like orange and black. There were large lantern poles instead of streetlights.

 **(A/N: I've never mentioned this, but I live in another dimension. It's called The Afterlife, or AL, but it's not really the afterlife. It's just a name. Everything here is scary and/or halloween based.)**

For awhile the guardians just stared at the strange world before them.

The awkward silence was broken by a voice stating, "Hello guardians!"

They spun around to find a teenage girl of about 13 standing behind them. They hadn't heard or seen her enter which was slightly creepy.

She had dark red hair to her lower back, blackish eyes with a reddish tint, and freckles. She wore a white dress shirt under a red and black jacket, she wore skinny black jeans, black sneakers and had V shaped black markings under her eyes. If you looked at her teeth had enough you could see she had fangs.

For awhile they just stood their awkwardly until Jack piped up, "Not to sound rude, but who are you and what are we doing here?"

The girl smiled a grin that was somewhat maniacal and halfway kind.

"Not rude at all Jack. I'm LanternLover23 but you can call me Lantern for short. And I beought you here because of one deadly important soul purpose."

Jack decided to ignore the fact she knew his name. "And that is?..."

Lantern put up one finger and leaned forward as if she was going to tell them something extremely important. The guardians leaned forward also in anticipation. It seemed as if she had a well thought out reply.

"I don't know."

The guardians anime fell over as Lantern laughed.

Bunny looked just about ready to yell but Lanter cut him off. "Sorry, sorry, but I've been wanting to meet you guys for so long!"

North tried to get a word in but it was near impossible.

"I mean, I can't believe I'm REALLY in the prescence of Jack Frost!" and with that she jumped up a glomped Jack, causing Jack to almost get knocked over.

"Uh..." Jack quickly pried off a starry eyed Lantern who shook her head to snap herself out of it.

Jack decided not to ignore the fact she knew his name again. "How do you know my name! And did you bring us here? How?"

Lantern cleared her throat. "I know all your names, I know most about you like how Jack became a guardian and you defeated Pitch awhile back. Yes, I brought you here. How! I'm part of a group and almost everyone holds powers. I summoned you here with-" She got very close to Jack, much too close for his liking- "MAAAAAGIC!" She waved her hands over head and down to ground in a rainbow motion.

She jumped back, and Jack relaxed a bit now that he had his personal space back.

"I may not know why I brought you here but I promise we're going to have lots of fun!"

* * *

 **I rewrote it and probably will AGAIN, sorry. And also sorry because it was so short and that the other guardians didn't get to say much. They will in future chappies though, don't worry. Don't forget to review and PM me truths and dares.**


End file.
